What's Left of Me
by mythicalcreatures428
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella finds danger again and is changed. In more ways than one. She becomes Izzy Shane, a famous singer, dancer, and musician.
1. Changed

**What's Left of Me**

I do not own Twilight. :(

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I am Izzy Shane. My former name was Bella Swan. But Bella died years ago in a car crash. I was changed into a vampire at the exact time Bella died. I was changed by Victoria and Laurent. And it was his entire fault. And, yes. A few sentences ago, I did say vampire. Get over it.

He left her saying that he didn't want her, she wasn't good for him. She tried to convince him otherwise, but still, he left. Bella still could not understand why they left. Well, actually, she could, but it was nothing to get worked up over. So Edward's family tried to attack her because of a paper cut. Seriously. They were vampires. It was in their nature to drink blood.

But back to where I was before. A few weeks after they left, Bella was wandering around the woods, looking for something. Anything. She wanted to feel alive again. The wind blew and the sky darkened. It wasn't surprising that it would rain. It always rained in Forks. Way to get her spirits up. Bella heard a twig crack. She turned toward the noise.

The wind blew again.

Suddenly, standing in front of Bella was Bella's two favorite people in the whole wide world. Victoria and Laurent.

I hope you noticed the sarcasm in that last sentence. If not, I feel sorry for you.

"Why, what are you doing in this part of the woods Bella?" Laurent asked with false surprise.

Bella shrugged. "Looking for excitement," she replied in a monotone.

"Well it looks as if you've found it Bella," Victoria said. "Where's Edward? I don't see him and his home smells like he's been gone for weeks," she continued.

Lie Bella, the velvety voice in Bella's head said.

Bella ignored it. "Yeah, he's gone." She said. Roaring filled her head.

"Does Edward not want you any more?" Victoria asked with fake sympathy. And with those last words, both Laurent and Victoria lunged at Bella, pinning her down.

Laurent bit her neck, leg, and arms while Victoria almost lost all control.

Laurent and Victoria backed off after Bella started screaming.

"Mate for a mate," Victoria whispered as she and Laurent backed away. "Edward won't be pleased."

Kind of sad, really, them leaving her on the ground in terrifying pain. Bella lay on the ground in agonizing pain for four days. Not three, four.

When she woke up, Bella obviously realized that she was a vampire. Bella ran home (at vampire speed) and jumped through her open window into her room, the hole in her chest slightly larger at the memory of Edward. Bella took one last look at the room Charlie decorated for her. Bella got a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote:

Charlie,

I'm going for a ride down to LaPush. I'll be back around 3 o'clock.

Bella

P.S. I love you.

Bella ran out of the house and into her old truck, trying not to think about all of the pain she was causing everybody.

She now understood why vampires liked to go so fast. Bella crashed her truck into a big tree (on purpose of course) just before she got into LaPush.

Bella then jumped out of the now ruined truck and ran down the road, fighting back tears all the way.

Now, I have to get at least 5 reviews before the next chapter!


	2. Who Are You?

28 years later…

(Izzy's P.O.V .)

That was 28 years ago. Much has changed since then. You know that I'm a vampire, but you probably didn't know that I'm a famous vampire. Yeah, I know. Strange, right?

But the world doesn't know that I'm a vampire. Let me start from the beginning.

After I- Bella was changed she ran away. I ran all the way to San Diego, California. It's in the south of California, around 300 miles to Phoenix. She almost ran to Phoenix, but stopped herself, remembering what I was.

I told myself that I should be happy. This was what I wanted in the first place. But I wanted to be this with him. I tried not to think about him, I really did, but, he was everywhere. Everything reminded me of him.

I ran into some vacated candy store and tried to forget. But I couldn't. I would never forget. I walked out of the store as calmly as possible and went behind the store. There were woods behind the store and a memory flashed in front of my eyes.

It was me and Edward in our meadow. I ran into the woods faster than a cheetah and broke down a few miles in. I couldn't forget.

After a few hours, I smelt a different smell. I didn't smell the trees or pine, I smelt different scents. The kind that tell you that you're not alone anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see five beautiful people in front of me. Vampires, obviously.

The hand on my shoulder belonged to a boy who looked about my age with black hair to his shoulders and pitch black eyes. He wore a red jersey that had Angels on the front.

There were three men and two women in all.

The two men behind him both wore jerseys, too, but with different teams.

The one with brownish-reddish hair had a gray jersey with Dodgers on it in blue cursive writing. The one next to him had a white jersey on with Padres written in blue cursive. He had his arm around an absolutely stunning lady who looked to be in her twenties. She wore a plain blue shirt.

The girl lingering behind was dressed as if she was going to prom. It was a white dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with one flowered strap going over her shoulder and down her back. She was wearing white heels to match.

"Who are you?" asked the boy who had his hand on my shoulder. "We haven't seen you around here and I don't think any one of us have smelt you. I know that I haven't."

The others behind him shook there heads, looking at me curiously while doing so.

"Um, my name is B- Izzy," I said, changing my name at the last moment. I remembered that annoying name Phil tried to stick on me. I pulled my thoughts away from him. "And no, you wouldn't have smelled me before. I just got here a few hours ago."

The man in the Padres shirt stepped forward and asked me, "Do you feed on humans?"

"Ah, no," Was my oh-so-brilliant reply. I added, "I was just changed."

That seemed to get a response. The women gasped while the men just stared at me.

"You were just changed?" asked the one in the Dodgers jersey. "Haven't you killed anyone yet?" The woman next to him went over and slapped him in the head.

"Layne," she hissed. I guessed his name was Layne.

"Excuse Layne's rudeness," the one in the Padres jersey spoke. "Let's hunt before we discuss this." He reminded me of- never mind.

That day, we all learned some very interesting things.

What did they find out? You'll have to review to see!


	3. Hunting and Wind

**Hey, I'm bored right now, so… here's another chapter! Oh yeah. I plan on getting Twilight in a few weeks on my birthday. Get real.**

**(Izzy's p.o.v.) **

The vampires led me even deeper into the forest until we reached a small clearing. There were a few deer grazing and some wolves were watching them behind trees. The wolves were so cute and the deer looked so peaceful, I knew that I could not bring myself to feed off of them.

The boy named Layne looked at me and said very quietly so as not to disturb the animals, "So, all you do is pounce on the animal you want, suck its blood, and bury it. Sound easy enough?" The girl with the white dress on rolled her eyes and ran behind a wolf. I knew what she was going to do and turned away before I saw it.

The others all ran to their own animal and began drinking. The boy with the black hair spared me one last glance before running to a fleeing wolf. I didn't want to feed on any animals, so I just sat on the ground and bent my head, my now longer and redder hair surrounding me. I tried to keep my thoughts away from my past life, now thinking about the future. What will I tell the other vampires? Will they let me join their coven?: Will I ever see the Cullens again?

Wait, no. Those are the thoughts I'm trying to avoid. I then tried to think of a song, to keep my mind off of the past. I finally thought of a song. Renee used to- I'm just going to hurry up and think of a song now. It was called "Angel of Mine". It should keep my mind off of negative things. At least until the others finished feeding.

_When I first saw you _

_I already knew _

_There was something inside of you _

_Something I thought that I would never find _

_Angel of Mine _

_I look at you looking at me _

_Now I know why they say the best things are free _

_Gonna love you boy you are so fine _

_Angel of Mine _

_How you changed my world you'll never know _

_I'm here for now, you helped me grow _

_Chorus: You came into my life _

_Sent from above _

_When I lost the hope _

_You show my love _

_I'm checkin for you_

I now started humming the song.

_Boy your right on time _

_Angel of Mine _

_Nothing means more to me then what we share _

_No one in this world can ever compare _

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind _

_Angel of Mine _

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_ Deep inside I need to show _

_ I never knew I could feel each moment _

_As if they were new Every breath that I take The love that we make_

I started singing quietly now.

_I only share it with you You, You, You, You _

_When I first saw you I already knew _

_There was something inside of you _

_Something I thought that I would never find _

_Angel of Mine_

_ (Chorus) How you changed my world you'll never know _

_I'm here for now you helped me grow _

_I look at you looking at me _

_Now I know why they say the best things are free _

_Checkin' for you boy your right on time _

_Angel of Mine_

Okay, so the song did keep my mind off of things. But surely the others would be done feeding by now. I looked up into five gold eyes.

Layne was looking at me in wonder. "You can sing?" If I was human, I surely would have been the darkest shade of red. "Umm…" I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say when five vampires discover you singing?

The man who suggested going hunting clearly noticed my discomfort and cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him. "Izzy, you need to hunt. Don't you feel a burning in the back of your throat?" I actually didn't so I told him so.

"I don't feel a burning, but my stomach kind of hurts." My stomach did kind of hurt.

"Your stomach hurts?" the boy who had his hand on my shoulder earlier asked. I nodded.

I shook my head in an attempt to get my hair out of my face, but it stayed. I blew my hair out of my face, then. The wind blew at the same time and stopped when I stopped. Layne tilted his head.

"Blow again, Izzy." I looked at him curiously, but blew again. The wind blew again.

"YOU CAN CONTROL THE AIR?" Layne shouted.

Okay, so all the rest is going to be really long, so I'll make it shorter. Everyone was really surprised. I learned that whenever I blew or wanted the wind to blow, the wind blew. I also learned that the boy who put his hand on my shoulder was named Julian, the one who suggested going hunting was Prosper, the woman with the plain blue shirt was Emani, and the girl with the dress on was Dakota. They took up the last name Miles. Prosper said that they chose that last name because it was Latin and they all spoke it. Layne said that he would teach me sometime.

This isn't the end of the story, though.

________________________________________________________________________

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Julian's POV

Hey, sorry for the wait! My computer's charger broke and my sister's caps lock broke. This chapter is for all of you that reviewed this story and my other story. I don't own Twilight. I also just put the vampire's cloths on my profile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Julian's p.o.v.)

When we found the new vampire, I couldn't help but to stare. She was so… beautiful. I mean, I know that vampires were supposed to be beautiful, but she was just... she had thick, wavy, brown hair with a tint of red in it that went down to the middle of her back. She had high cheekbones and full lips. I didn't really believe in love at first sight until I saw her face. I knew that I was instantly in love.

What really alarmed me though was that she had red eyes. I relaxed when she said that she had just been changed. Layne, my real brother, voiced my thoughts and asked in a loud voice if she had killed anyone. Emani, my pretend mother, did what I wanted to do at that moment and slapped him upside the head.

Prosper, my pretend father, suggested that we go hunting before we start to discuss this, for which I was thankful. I still felt the burning in the back of my throat and the girl, Izzy, was making it harder for me by smelling so good.

I ran off to some random animal and started drinking. I couldn't get my mind off of Izzy though.

A few seconds later, I heard a beautiful humming noise coming from the place I just left from. You might be asking how a humming noise could be beautiful, but I can't explain it. You just have to hear it I finished my animal which I discovered to be a wolf and walked over to where the humming was coming from. It was Izzy! The humming was replaced with quiet singing, but because of my sensitive hearing, I could hear it loud and clear.

I recognized the song as "Angel of Mine" by Monica. I'm not really into that kind of music, but I listen to it occasionally. I looked around and saw my family listening to Izzy as well. I just knew that Layne was going to say something, and when he looked up, he said the stupidest thing he could've said at that moment. "You can sing?"

Julian noticed her discomfort and asked her if she felt a burning in the back of her throat. She said no and that her stomach hurt. "Your stomach hurts?" I asked. It was truly peculiar. Her hair got into her face. Oh, how badly I wanted to brush it off. She shook her head and when it did not go away, she blew it away. When she blew, the wind blew, and when she stopped, the wind stopped. How strange…

Layne told her to blow again. She looked at him curiously, but did as he said. The wind blew again. "YOU CAN CONTROL THE AIR?" Layne yelled out.I promise, one of these days, I'm going to lock him in a closet for a month. But back to what was going on. Izzy could control the wind?!?!

We were all really surprised. We learned that day that she could make the wind blow whenever she wanted or when she blew. But we learned more than that that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know, this chapter was probably boring. You know how when your writing something, then when you're close to finishing it, you really try to hurry up? Well, that's how I felt for about ¾ of this story. I will try to update as soon as I can. I have like, 4 projects due for school by this Friday. And I have homework I need to do right now, but I'm completely blowing it off by writing this right now. I have to go now. My sister is really annoying me now by licking her boogers. Bye!


	5. This is not Good

Hey, I have nothing better to do than type this and take my dog outside so… One more thing. Should Bella/Izzy date somebody in the other coven? I need an answer by the seventh chapter.

I don't own Twilight.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

After the fiasco of finding out that I can control wind, the other coven lead me to their home, still talking about my power. Once we got to their house, I gaped. It was a large, beautiful mansion. Words couldn't even describe it. They lead me into their home. It was huge! My head was starting to swim a bit, but I tried to block it out. Was it even possible for my head to hurt?

(Layne's P.O.V.)

We (meaning I, the genius in the family) figured out that the new vampire (who was totally smokin' hot) could control the wind. She also had a weird name. But her power was so cool! Not cooler than my power, though. I totally beat her in that category. I could blend in with my surroundings if I stand still long enough. Now tell me that that isn't cool.

So after I figured out that B-Izzy could control the air, we lead her back to our house that's really a mansion, still talking about her power that isn't as cool as mine. When we got to our house, B-Izzy stared. We lead her into our mansion. B-Izzy looked a little light-headed, though. I hope she was okay. Julian would probably throw a fit if she wasn't.

Oh, and that reminds me, you should've seen the look on Julian's face when he saw B-Izzy. He looked as if he was about to pee in his pants, which would be impossible, but still. I decided to tune into the conversation in front of me. B-Izzy looked a little paler than usual and I wondered if I was the only one who had noticed. I looked around and saw Julian peering at her carefully, and Dakota staring at her, but other than that, no one else noticed anything.

So Izzy," Emani, who is my pretend mother, was saying. "Who changed you?" B-Izzy didn't answer immediately. She started swaying back and forth on the soft couch she was sitting on. I noticed her eyes were a really pretty silver color.

"Blood." Was the last thing B-Izzy got out of her mouth before she fell to the ground. Only one thing registered in my mind.

_This is not good._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My older sister LaShay gave me the idea of Layne's power. She wont stop bothering me to put her name in sooo... LaShay. Please review and answer the poll!


	6. Why Must the Good Die So Young!

**Today is my birthday, and I feel generous today. So generous that I _might_ put up two chapters if I get around to it. Sooo… continue.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**(Julian's P.O.V.)**

* * *

When I saw Bella faint (which should be impossible) I ran over to her and picked her up off of the floor while the others sat immobilized.

"COME ON!" I yelled at them. "GET UP! HELP HER!" That got the others moving. They ran over to Izzy and me. "What wrong with her?" Layne asked stupidly. I really wanted to punch him in the head and would've if I didn't have Izzy in my arms.

"Emani!" Dakota yelled. "You're the nurse. Do something!" It was true. Emani did work part time as a nurse at the nearest hospital. Emani walked up closer and said, "The last thing she said was blood and she didn't feed the whole time she was a vampire. That's most likely the problem."

I almost wanted to slap myself for not figuring it out. I gently lay an unconscious Izzy (which again, should be impossible) on the couch and ran into the kitchen. I raided the cabinets for a container. I finally found one around the size of a gallon. I then sped out of the house and into the woods.

I could not keep my mind off of Izzy. I bit the first animal I saw which happened to be a wolf. I squeezed the blood into the container until it was filled to the top. I put my hand over the container as I forgot the top in my haste and didn't want to waste any blood.

I did all of that in about 20 seconds of course. I ran back home and saw my family crowded around Izzy on the sofa. "MOVE!" I yelled pushing through them rudely. I opened Izzy's mouth and dumped the container's contents into her mouth.

Izzy's body jerked then stilled. Her eyes did not open. And so we waited and waited until we grew to the point of insanity. At least Lane did. He stood up and SHOOK Izzy's shoulders. "And we'd just met you, too. WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE SO YOUNG?!"

I think that he was just trying to cheer everyone up. It was a nice gesture, but it annoyed me very much. It made me think of Izzy dying. We had just met Izzy, and I didn't think that it was very fair that this happened. Layne was pretending to dry sob onto Izzy's shoulder. I could practically feel all of us giving up when Izzy's eyes opened.

* * *

**So I got the answer to if Izzy/Bella should have a mate. Now my question is : Who should it be? **

**p.s. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	7. SpongeBob Square Pants and Snorg Tees

**I don't own Twilight and I'm sorry that I didn't get to update the other day!**

**(Izzy's P.O.V.)**

My world was black until I dimly felt something thick and warm slide down my throat. It gave me energy and my head stopped spinning. I opened my eyes to see Layne shouting something in my face and holding my shoulders. I gently pushed him off and sat up slowly.

"Izzy!" Julian ran over to me and hugged me. "I was so worried about you! You fainted which should be impossible for you and you didn't wake up until-" Julian stopped, realizing what he was doing and let go of me, sitting on the side of the sofa that I wasn't sitting on. I could tell that if he was human again, he would be the darkest shade of red there is.

"We are so glad that you're finally awake Izzy." Prosper said to me. "Julian was the one who woke you up. He ran all the way to the woods and back to get blood for you." I looked back at Julian and he sunk down low on the sofa.

"IT LOOKS LIKE JULIAN HAS THE HOTTS FOR-" Layne's bellowing was cut off by Julian tackling him and wrestling him into a room.

**28 years later…**

That was 28 years ago. We learned that I had the power to control the elements earth, fire, water and air. I learned that Julian's power is to change the appearance of him and others and Dakota's power was to talk to anyone in their minds if they let her. The day we figured out that I could control fire, my last power, Prosper told me something that I'm sure will be carved into my mind for the rest of eternity, and not just because I'm a vampire.

He said "You can faint, control the elements, and sing. You truly are a special vampire."

The day I fainted, the Miles family asked me to become a part of their family. I accepted obviously seeing as I had no place else to go. Two months after we all discovered my power, Layne suddenly had an idea while I was playing a game called Sing Star against Prosper and was winning.

"Hey, Izzy. Let's go to a karaoke place." I was figuring, _Hey, why not. There'll be plenty of other people there who sing as badly as me. _

But I was wrong. I won the contest and it turned out that the prize was a recording contract! Now I am a pretty famous singer named Izzy Shane and I owe it all to Layne. And he NEVER lets me forget it.

It was 5:00 pm. I was at our house in Louisiana, Baton Rouge. I was on tour around the United States. We have houses and mansions in about 7 states. When we get to a city that we have a house in, we never unpack. We already have clothes in the houses.

But back to where I was. I was at our house in Baton Rouge with Layne watching SpongeBob Square Pants on the flat screen. I had a concert tonight at 7:30.

I was getting bored so I decided to go and start getting dressed.

I had really had thick brown hair but I dyed it black. Some parts of it were dyed `red. I took a shower and when I got out, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:27 I went to my room and walked into my closet. I grabbed one of my Snorg Tees that said sideways "You look funny doing that with your head. I put on some black ripped skinny jeans and my black converse.

I put on my favorite Snorg sweatshirt that showed a murderer looking sad because it was Friday the 12th.

I went back into the living room and saw that Layne had not moved from his spot at all. I tapped him and said that we had to go to the concert. It takes a while to do my hair and makeup and do the sound check and all of that.

Layne got up and walked me to the back door where the garage was. We took his Hummer H2 to the Varsity Theatre, where the concert was held with Layne joking all the way there.

We were singing to AC/DC (very wildly I must say) when we got to the parking lot of the Varsity Theatre. We were in the middle of a song when a gloved hand hit the window of the Hummer H2 violently.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Take My Hand

Hey, just so you know, I'm going to be able to update my stories faster now because my mom figured out that THERE WAS ANOTHER FRIGGEN WAY TO TYPE ON MY FREAKING COMPUTER!!!! So yeah…

I don't own Twilight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Alice's P.O.V.)

Everybody was so sad when Edward made us leave Bella. We still are, but we're getting better. I'm trying to get everyone to go shopping with me to get our minds off of Bella, but so far, only Jasper and Rosalie have agreed to go with me.

After 2 years, we moved from La to Colorado. 3 years after that, we moved to Utah, to Texas (for Jasper), to Louisiana. We live in Alexandria, Louisiana right now. Everyone was now at least trying to make an effort to forget about Bella now. Everyone except for Edward. Right now, I'm sure he's trying to imagine Bella 46 years old, living a happy life with a husband and 10 kids. If he wanted her to be happy, we should've stayed.

He had Jasper think that it was his fault that we had to leave Bella, and he still thinks it. It takes forever to convince him otherwise.

I was driving home from the mall of Louisiana in Baton Rouge (because that mall is big) when I heard an amazing song on the radio.

_Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey_

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_

_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_

_I know that people say we're never going to make it_

_But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

_[Chorus]_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_

_Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_

_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_

_But I know they just don't understand_

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

_Don't, Don't, Don't_

_[Chorus]_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey_

_The raindrops_

_The tears keep falling_

_I see your face and it keeps me going_

_If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

_And I know that you can take me home_

_You can take me home_

_[Chorus]_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonightWe could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

_[Chorus]_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go_

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die (Love will never die)_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time_

"And that was Izzy Shane singing "Take My Hand." It's an amazing song and if you liked that song, you'll also like any of her other songs which you might hear tomorrow night at Varsity Theatre. That's right, we're giving away 2 tickets for her concert next week. Be the ninth caller and you win!" I knew then that I had to take my family to that concert. Forget the contest, I'm going to Ticketmaster. I had seven tickets to Izzy's concert in fifteen minutes.

I can't wait for next week!

________________________________________________________________________

The song was "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan.


	9. Concert

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Both Layne and I jumped at the sound. I looked out the window and saw Julian. I jumped out of the Hummer and hugged Julian. He returned the hug and held me at arms length. "Nice choice." He was talking about the hoodie. He knew of my and Layne's obsession with Snorg things.

We went into the theatre and got ready. I was actually in a band and am the lead singer, but people just notice me. I try to get the attention off of me, but it didn't work. The other band members didn't mind, though. There are 4 members in the band including me. Layne (who plays the drums), Andrew or Drew (he plays the keyboard and piano), Mikayla (she plays the electric bass), and me. I play acoustic guitar.

After we finished the sound check and doing the bands makeup, hair, and clothes, we were sitting backstage just practicing a little more for the concert in 4 minutes. When the concert started in 1 minute, we took our places on stage in front of the waiting and screaming crowd.

"Hey are you guys excited tonight?!" I yelled out to the crowd. My reply was a deafening roar. "Tonight we'll start off with a favorite of ours, Fences!" That was the bands favorite song along with most of the U.S.A. We started the song.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

I looked right into the crowd and who I saw almost made me want to go backstage and cry, or better, go up and slap every one of them. It was the Cullens. I continued the song even stronger than before.

After that, I told the band that I wanted to change the next song. It was especially for Edward Cullen. I looked directly at his astonished face while singing the whole song.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

I smiled at his pained face. I guess he figured out that the song was for him.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

When I found out that Alice had gotten us tickets to some concert and was planning on dragging the whole family with her, I was incredibly angry. I was depressed enough with Bella gone, I didn't need Alice to take me unwillingly to some place where humans sing that trash they call music.

I know that I shouldn't have left Bella, but with her birthday incident, I didn't know how she was going to be able to survive around us dangerous monsters. She deserved more than me. She deserved a human. She should've forgotten all about me now.

It turns out that Alice managed to get the whole family to the concert. The people singing were a band called White Spider. I've heard of them a few times, but I never thought much of it. When we were walking into the Varsity Theatre (where the concert was held), I noticed that the majority of the girls were staring at me along with some of the guys, but I ignored them and kept my thoughts on Bella remembering how beautiful she was and how little she thought of herself.

When we got to our seats, it only took a few minutes for the band to come onstage. The lead singer, Izzy something looked very familiar. She reminded me greatly of my Bella. The one's whose heart _I _broke. She had black hair with red streaks. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She looked out at the crowd and said, "Hey are you guys excited tonight?! Tonight we'll start off with a favorite of ours, Fences!" It seemed like a very popular song. After what seemed like the first or second verse, her eyes landed on my family and I and her eyes glowed with a hatred I didn't understand.

I looked at Jasper and he looked as if he were about to die. I tried reading her mind, but came up blank, just like it would've with Bella. After that song, I barley heard her say to her band that she wanted to do a song called "Gives You Hell". She looked at me the whole time she sung it. I was getting annoyed. What had I ever done to her? I didn't even know her.

After the concert was over, we all walked into the parking lot. When we got to our cars, the guy I saw playing the drums ran over to us. His appearance told us that he was a vampire.

He looked us all in the eyes while saying, "Look, you're the same as me. We're all vampires. I don't know that you all have been so mad at somebody that you wanted to rip them into shreds, burn them, bring them alive again and find some other way to hurt them. That's how I feel right now. If you come anywhere near my sister again, I will rip you all to shreds one by one and burn you all just to let you feel half of the pain you put her through." He gave us one last glare and ran off trying to avoid screaming fan girls.

"So what was all that about?" Emmett asked.

________________________________________________________________________

**I know, Layne was being a bit to violent and dramatic, but oh well. Will you please find it in your hearts to review this chapter?**


	10. The Cullens

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer because I know how annoying it gets to keep getting these short chapters every time. I don't own Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

After Layne came back from where ever he was, we started putting the instruments back into the big truck as they were ours. All the time, I was thinking about Edward. What was he doing here? Did he want me now?

When we got home, I went straight up to my room hearing the others say, "What's up with Izzy?" We would usually all sit down together and talk about everything after a concert. A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Layne walked in. He lay down on the floor next to me. We were silent for a moment until he said, "I saw the Cullens too tonight. After the concert I went up to them and threatened all of them. I said that if they were to come near you again, that I would rip them to pieces and burn them to let them feel half of the pain that they caused you."

I was speechless. That was so sweet of him. I'd told the whole family about the Cullens when I first met them, but I only described them to Layne because he asked. After a few moments I said, "Thank you, Layne. But you didn't have to. They didn't want me. The end."

"No, not the end." Layne said. "They hurt you and that's not right. They hurt my little sister and they are not getting away with it."

I sat up and hugged Layne. I like hugging him. He was a joker, but when you needed him to be, he was a good listener and a warm teddy bear. We stayed in that position for about 5 minutes when I got up and said, "Time to go inform the family." I know that they were listening to every word I said because they were very nosy and had great hearing, but I knew that they wanted to hear from me.

We both went downstairs to find everybody looking right at us, or more right at me. "So is there something you want to tell us?" Dakota asked.

I shook my head at my family's nosiness and I started to tell them. "Well, do you all remember the Cullens?" Everyone excluding Layne nodded. "Well, tonight at the concert, Layne and I saw them. All of them were there. I think that they all knew who I was. I know that Edward did." Julian growled. "That's why I changed the song."

"Do you still love them?" Emani asked me softly. I thought about that for a while. I really didn't know. When they left me, I still loved them. When everyone talked about me and how lifeless I looked (excluding Angela and Ben) with them gone, I still loved them. When I was in the forest the day Victoria turned me, I still loved them. When I met the Miles, I still loved them. When I got more comfortable with the Miles, I almost completely forgot about them.

"I don't know." I answered Emani with my head bowed. When I looked up, the first person I saw was Julian. His face ranged from angry, to jealous, to sad, and finally, to determined. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that a fight was going to come soon.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

When we were all in the cars we came in, I listened to everyone's thoughts, just to see what they thought about the drummer coming up and threatening us.

_I wonder what made that boy threaten us? I can only hope that he does no real harm. -_ Esme

_What went up that guys butt and died? Why'd he threaten us? I do know one thing. If he touches a strand of hair on Roses head, he will wish that he was torn to pieces and burned. - _Emmett, obviously

_What was up with that guy? Oh, well. I'm going to have to go shopping soon… - _Rosalie's self-centered thoughts

_Why did that boy just come up to us and threaten us. He was obviously a vampire. I hope that we won't have to fight. And that girl, Izzy Shane, looked so very familiar… - Carlisle _

_What does he have against us? We did him no wrong unless it was before I was brought into the family. - _Jasper

_I'm confused. Did Carlisle do something to him? Why did he threaten all of us? And why does Izzy Shane seem so familiar? _- Alice

I was surprised that only 2 of them had noticed how familiar Izzy had looked, but none of them knew who she really was. I raced home, eager to tell them who Izzy Shane really was.

When we all were in the house, I said, "I have something to say." Everyone looked surprised. Carlisle and Esme looked a little proud. Rosalie looked a bit annoyed also. She really wanted to go shopping.

"Tonight at the concert, you may have noticed how Izzy Shane looked a bit familiar." I paused. Carlisle and Alice nodded while the others were thinking of how Izzy Shane looked. "Well, tonight when she sang her song "Gives You Hell," she was looking at me the whole time. I think that Izzy Shane is really Bella." I winced when I said her name. "I think that she was turned into a vampire while we were gone and somehow became a famous singer." I stopped there, watching their reactions.

Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper had looks of recognition on their faces. Emmett was still thinking about it and Rosalie was thinking angrily about how if I was right, that she was incredibly angry at Bella for getting herself turned into one of us even after we left.

"If your theory is right Edward, do you suppose that that was the reason the drummer threatened us?" I nodded. "Yes, I do think so. Maybe he's very close to Bella and she told him about us."

"Well we don't know for sure." Esme said. "We will need to go to another concert and hope that we can talk to Bella sometime afterwards."

We all nodded. Alice was already on her laptop looking for concerts. "She's on tour," Alice announced. "Her next concert is in 2 days in Atlanta, Georgia."

It looks as if I was finally going to be able to see my Bella, but she wouldn't be too happy with me.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

After I told the family about the Cullens, I was lying down in my bed with Julian, embracing each other. We were just lying down, not talking. I had a feeling that Julian thought that if we talked, he would disrupt something peaceful, something only we could share.

We stayed like that until the next days afternoon, and neither of us talked the whole time.

**(Layne's P.O.V.)**

I was serious when I threatened the Cullens. If they even thought about trying to talk to Izzy, I would hurt them so badly that they would wish that they were dead. You know, really dead.

I'm too mad. I'm going to go ask Dakota to give me a massage. She gives good massages...

**(Julian's P.O.V.)**

When Izzy told us about the Cullens, I felt different emotions run across my face before I decided that I would fight for Izzy. The Cullens left, they didn't want her anymore for some reason. She's mine now and I'm NOT giving her up.

After Bella told us about the Cullens, if someone were to open the door to her room, they would find us lying on her bed, holding each other close, almost afraid to let go. I wondered if she knew that I thought that if either of us talked, it would disrupt something special between us, something that belonged to us.

We stayed in that position until the next day's afternoon, and neither of us ever disrupted our something special.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you wanted it to be. I couldn't think of anything else to write, but it's 2:50 in the morning right now so, good morning. **


	11. That Concert

**I don't own Twilight. And the song "Stay" by Safetysuit was recommended by SweetEvie14. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

Today is the day that everyone's been waiting for. The day of the concert. Everyone's emotions are in overdrive today and it was driving me crazy. This wouldn't be happening if I could've controlled my bloodlust that day 28 years ago. Edward wouldn't be a wreck, Bella wouldn't have been turned by the hands of some other vampire, and I would still have some little piece of my sanity.

Alice was trying to help me by trying to stay calm, but I could tell that she was jumping up and down inside. She dressed almost every one of us for the concert. I didn't mind. She dresses me almost everyday. I think that Edward really needed to be dressed by Alice though because the first time he tried dressing himself, he put his boxers on top of his pants.

It is now exactly 7 minutes and 23 seconds before the concert. We are parking in the parking lot of the Atlanta Civic Center. As soon as Alice parked her Porsche. She jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance, but stopped there, waiting for the rest of us. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car, readying myself for the horde of emotions that I knew were coming soon.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Today was the day of the concert. I somehow knew that the Cullens were going to follow us here. I wonder what they were feeling. Probably a lot of things. I feel sorry for Jasper now.

When I got onstage, I looked out into the audience and immediately looked for the Cullens. I saw them in the fourth row, looking straight at me. I gave them a little smile and a curt nod, then got back to the concert.

"Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this concert tonight!" All I heard after that were cheers and yells. "Alright everybody! Calm down for a minute! This song that we're going to sing first is a song that I'm sure you all know, but for those of you that don't, it's "Stay"!"

Everybody cheered and I could see the Cullens clapping and cheering for me. We started the song.

_Walking out the door this morning_

_Wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you_

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry_

_For something that I'm not sure I do, sure I do_

_So come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

_Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Hoping for a moment that I turn around_

_And you'll be coming after me, after me_

_Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious_

_It's obvious you're all I see, all I see_

_So come on, baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is about_

_Cause I can't read you_

_Come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

_Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Come back to me_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_Something must have made you say that'_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

I'm pretty sure that everybody clapped and cheered for that song. It sold about 15,000 of them the day the CD came out.

The concert went by pretty fast for me. I guess it was because I was so nervous of meeting the Cullens again.

After the concert, I went backstage to wait for all of the fans who had backstage passes. That went by pretty fast too. After I was sure that all of the fans had gone, I went back out and saw the Cullens still in their seats. I told the security guards that were headed towards them that I could handle it. They looked dubious at first, but kept a close eye on me as I headed towards the Cullens. I told the others to go to the cars, go home and wait for me. Julian stayed back, though. We both walked to the Cullens with me feeling even more nervous than I was feeling during the concert. We stopped right in front of the Cullens.

None of us said anything for a while until I guess that Alice was tired of it and jumped up and hugged me said in a very fast speed, "Oh my gosh Bella! I can't believe that it's you after all these years! It was Edward's fault we left! He made us leave because he believed that we put you in too much danger and made Jasper feel guilty! How did you get changed? Who changed you? Whose that guy right there? Is he your boyfriend or your husband?" I forgot how energetic Alice was.

Both me and Julian stared at her for a few seconds trying to decipher what she said. Julian stepped up holding my hand and said, "Okay, so I have no idea what you just said, but there's about to be another concert here so let's go over to our house and talk about it there." If my heart could still beat, it would be going as fast as it could go right now.

I guess all I could do right now was wait and pray that all would go well.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**I was planning on writing about all of the questions and all that happens at Bella's house in this chapter, but my computer is acting up and I have no idea what should happen. So please tell me what you want to happen! And also, what does it mean when I have reached my 15 document limit?**


	12. Edward's Mini Tantrum

**I do not own Twilight. And for those of you that were confused, yes, Julian and Bella are together.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Julian's P.O.V.)**

I could tell that this was not going to go well. I could almost feel the nervousness radiating off of everyone. When we got to the parking lot, I could see Layne seething and Dakota whispering something in his ear while trying to hold him back. Prosper and Emani looked confused.

I walked ahead, letting go of Bella's hand and told them low enough so that only they could hear, "I invited the Cullens to our house to sort things out. They really want to talk to Bella and here wouldn't be the right place seeing as there is going to be another concert here in about 15 minutes. And don't you dare say anything Layne. I know that you don't like them. I don't like them either. But let's just please try to act civilized." I turned around and saw the Cullens and Bella about 6 yards away.

"Follow us," I told the Cullens emotionlessly. Bella and I got into my Bentley GT Coupe and drove ahead of all the others. Bella held my hand the entire ride to the house. It was a brown 2 story house. Bella couldn't see how we spent so much money on houses and cars.

We waited about 9 seconds before we heard the motors of the other cars. Once everybody was out of their cars, Prosper and Emani led us all into the house. Emani instructed the Cullens to sit down and I sat Bella as far away from them as possible while in the same room.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

All was silent for a moment. The Cullens looked uncomfortable. Layne was glaring at them all and Dakota was rubbing his arm soothingly. It didn't seem like anybody was going to say anything for a while until Alice struck up enough courage to say, "Oh Bella we didn't mean to hurt you in any way. It was Edward's ide-" Alice was cut of by Layne's growling. I grabbed a magazine that was on the bookshelf beside the couch I was sitting on and rolled it up as I walked over to Layne. I hit him over the head with so much force that the magazine tore. "I'm sorry Alice. Please continue." I said sweetly, still standing behind Layne.

"Umm… Right… Ah, it was Edward's completely stupid idea. He thought that it was going to save you, but obviously it didn't."

"Is this true?" I asked Edward. He nodded yes. "I was only trying to protect you as Alice said. We are killers. We were meant to kill people. Meant to kill you. You were going to either be bitten or killed if you were with us any longer. It was very dangerous. You were risking your life-"

"Because I loved you!" I interrupted. How did he still not see that I risked my life everyday because I loved him. I loved everyone of them and then they left. I looked down. "I'm going to change my clothes," I muttered knowing full well that they could hear me. I walked upsatairs and into my room.

I took my time washing the make-up off of my face and changing my clothes. I changed into a white tank top with a black tank top over it and some skinny jeans that were ripped and torn at the knees and thighs. I decided to go barefoot. I heard some yelling going on downstairs and quickened my pace going down.

Edward and Julian were standing up shouting at each other. Carlisle and Prosper were trying to make them rationally just talk about it. I could feel Jasper trying to calm things down. Finally, when the yelling got too loud, I shouted, "SHUT UP!" I know, not very nice, but oh well. Everybody's heads snapped toward me. "What's going on?"

"Bella, please say that you'll forgive me. Please." Edward looked so heartbroken but I said, "I don't know. I'll have to think about it. You left me in the woods Edward. I didn't know what I did to you." I felt like crying.

Edward got angry. "YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME BELLA! I LOVE YOU! YOU WERE MINE FIRST BELLA! IF I DIDN'T LEAVE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! I KNOW IT WAS A STUPID DECISION, BUT I MADE THE DECISION BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I STILL LOVE YOU!" And with that, Edward ran out of the house.

I broke down on the staircase, not caring that the rest of the Cullens were still here. Julian and Layne were by my sides in a second. I heard Carlisle say, "I think that we had better go now." They left shortly after.

Layne, Julian and I were on the staircase like that for a while. I don't know how long it was exactly, but I embraced every moment of it.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Please tell me what you think should happen next cause I'm at a dead end. **


	13. Before the Talk

**I don't own Twilight. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Layne's P.O.V.)**

I am going to kill that son of a biscuit. Or at least hurt him. Badly. He has Izzy sobbing as much as she can. Me and Layne were hugging her from both sides. We stayed like that for about 15 minutes, then Izzy claimed to be okay and went up to her room. Me and Layne looked at each other. Julian motioned for me to follow him outside, and I did so.

"What are we going to do?" Julian asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I really want to help her, and I know you do too. How about we go to the Cullens house and explain to them what they did to her. Maybe then they'll see what they did." I nodded, but then said, "How do we know where they are?"

"They have scents man."

"Oh."

We followed the Cullens scents until we reached a hotel. It was very big and extravagant. We went inside and walked to the front desk. There was a woman who looked to be about 26 with dark red hair and green eyes at the desk. She was slouching forward on the desk doodling on a notepad. When we neared, she looked up and stood straighter putting a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said flirtatiously. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm… Stephenie," Julian said looking at her name tag. "We were wondering if we could get the room number of someone here."

"S-s-sure," Stephenie stuttered. We all know that she was stuttering because of me. I mean who wouldn't stutter looking at me? I'm hot! "Just let me…umm…what are their last names?"

"Cullen," I spoke up. Stephenie's eyes widened as she took in my muscular frame. "Umm," Stephenie finally remembered the computer in front of her and started typing something. "T-the Cullens are in room 215 on the third floor."

Julian nodded. "Okay, thanks." We were starting to walk away when Stephenie said, "Hey." We turned back wondering what she could want. Other than me of course. "Here," she said handing me a card. "Call me," she said. I nodded at her.

After we got off of the elevator, I slipped the card into some guy's pocket. I already have a wife and I'm not looking for another.

At room 215, me and Julian stopped outside of the door. "Ready?" Julian asked. I nodded.

I rapped at the door 5 times fast and we waited.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I was going to write the conversation between the Cullens and Layne and Julian, but then I realized that I didn't know what to write. So will you help me? Pretty pretty please? I'll give you Jasper. No wait actually, I don't wanna give you Jasper. He's too hot. I'll give you a 2010 Camaro. One that you can google then look at the pictures. Yeah? Okay. **

**Bye.**


	14. The Talk is Done

**(Julian's P.O.V.)**

When the door opened, I was ready to attack whoever answered it. It was the blonde, lanky one. I think Izzy said that his name was Casper. Or Jasper. Probably Jasper. "Can I help you?" He asked tiredly.

"No, you can't. We want to you all to know what you put Izzy through when you were gone. How broken she was." Layne said. The short one with pointy hair and the doctor and his wife appeared behind Jasper.

"Would you like to come in?" The doctor asked. Layne shrugged and went in. I followed. "Shall I go get the others?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We don't want to repeat this over again." He was back with the others within 5 seconds.

"Please, have a seat," the doctors wife said kindly motioning to the couch next to us. "No, we won't be here very long." I said.

"Okay, so," Layne started. "Izzy was…terrible when we found her. She was crying on the forest floor when we found her."

"She slowly got better, though. Sometimes she would try to do a lot of things to get ya'll off her mind, sometimes she'd do nothing. When she was almost normal, I suggested going to a karaoke place because she could sing pretty well."

"She won, and the prize was a recording contract," I continued. "That's why she's so famous. She was so happy until you guys came. Now she's on the staircase crying. She's been there for about 45 minutes now."

The Cullens looked shocked. "Well who turned her?" The pretty blonde one asked. "You'll have to ask her."

"Well, we'll be going now," Layne said getting up. "Thank you for telling us." The doctor said shaking our hands. We nodded and headed out the door.

"I think that went well," Layne said.

**(Rosalie's P.O.V.)**

When the boys told us about Bella, it was safe to say that we were all shocked. I knew that the girl would be sad, but I didn't know that she would be that sad. Edward acted the same way. He wouldn't hunt and barely ever take a shower. God knows how hideous he smelled.

And I was all for leaving too. I guess that I can make my decisions wiser next time.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about the short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer. Review.**


	15. Picture to Burn

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been focusing on my other stories. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

"What did you guys do?" I asked Julian and Layne as they walked through the door.

"Nothing. Just had a little talk with the Cullens." Layne said sitting next to me on my bed.

"You guys didn't fight, did you?" I asked sitting up.

"No, of course not." Julian said sitting on my other side. "We just talked."

"About what?"

"Things…" Layne said.

I sighed. "Can I be alone for a little while guys?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said hesitantly then left.

I flopped back on my bed. I put on the song "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift on the stereo.

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay and by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_And so watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing meYou better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

It is so strange how much that song relates to me.

Soon after the song was over, I decided what I was going to do. Talk to Edward. I started getting up thinking about it.

I think I'm going to do it tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next day. Or the next day… It'll be soon though… I'm sure.

__________________________________________________________________________

**I wrote this because I all of a sudden am starting to get more reviews for this story. And I know that this has more song lyrics than actual words, but the next chapter won't have any song lyrics. I don't think. The next one will be up by Wednesday. I hope. Bye! **


	16. Talking

**Sorry it's late. I do not own Twilight. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

I took an unneeded breath. Okay, I told myself. This is it. Carlisle opened the door.

"Ah, Bella!" He said hugging me. "It's good to see you again."

I nodded. "You too. Is Edward here?"

He nodded and pointed down the hall. "He's in that room down there."

"Okay, thanks."

I now stood in front of Edward's door. Alright, I thought. This is really it. I can-

The door opened. There, in all his glory, stood Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" His voice sounded pained.

"Can we please speak privately?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door wider. I sat down in a chair right by the window.

It was silent for a moment, then Edward started, "Bella I-"

"It's amazing. The Earth I mean. It's so beautiful. At least it was until people start throwing their trash around everywhere. We should take better care of it." I spoke my thoughts.

"But anyway, Edward…"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think should happen? **

**I'm not the kind of person who tells people all the time, "Keep this tragedy in your mind. Remember it. Don't forget it." And it's probably because most people who don't know anybody that died, don't care. I'm not saying that I don't care, but I don't know anyone who died, therefore I don't pay as much attention. **

**I never pay attention to most anything, though. **

**I'm probably confusing ya'll. Bye. I'll keep the thoughts of those who died in 9/11 in my prayers. **


	17. I Just Don't Love You No More

**Bella**

"Edward.."

"Bella… Let me go first. I am so sorry that I left you. I did it to protect you. What happened at your party was to be expected. I couldn't let it happen again. I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Well you did hurt me Edward. Bad. You knew that Victoria was gonna pop up sometime. You didn't expect her to accept that you killed her mate, did you? It's your fault that I'm a vampire, Edward."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's too late, Edward." Then, I left.

When I got home, Julian pounced on me. Not literally, but you know. "Bella, are you alright? Why do I smell Cullen on you?"

"I went to talk to him. To tell him that we're over and have been over for a long time. You're the only one for me Julian." And he was.

A few weeks later, at a concert, I introduced a new song. I dedicated it to Edward. I stared into his eyes while I sang it.

_For all the years that _

_I've known you baby_

_I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold __(didn't you say)_

_If there's a problem we should work it out_

_So why you giving me the cold shoulder now_

_Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl(tell me)_

_OK I know I was late again_

_I made you mad and dinners thrown in (the bin)_

_But why are you making this thing drag on so long(I wanna know)_

_I'm sick and tired of this silly game(silly games)_

_Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame_

_It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors_

_That's when you turned and said to me_

_I don't care babe who's right or wrong_

_I just don't love you no more._

_[CHORUS]_

_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you downNow it's, too late, to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I guess this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more_

_I know that I made a few mistakes_

_But never thought that things would turn out this way_

_Cause I'm missing something now that your gone(I see it all so clearly)_

_Me at the door with you in a state(in a state)Giving my reasons but as you look away_

_I__ can see a tear roll down your faceThat's when you turned and said to me_

_I don't care babe who's right or wrongI just don't love you no more._

_[CHORUS]_

_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_

_Now it's, too late, to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I guess this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more_

_Those simple words hit so hard_

_They turned my whole world upside down_

_Girl, you caught me completely off guard_

_On that night you said to me_

_I just don't love you no more_

_[CHORUS 2X]_

_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_

_Now it's, too late, to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I guess this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more _

The Cullens and I continued to be friends, and Edward got a mate. Her name is Tanya Denali. So I guess now everyone is happy. I know I am.

* * *

**The end. Sorry if it's crappy. I know that if I didn't end it now, then it would take me forever to finish. And there will be no sequel. Sorry guys.**


End file.
